The Untitled Chapter
by cherries31791
Summary: HBP spoilers. The fall after the golden trio's sixth year at Hogwarts, the war is raging on. And unforeseen events take place.
1. That Fateful Day

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic. Just to let you readers know I don't have a nice, neat storyline. I am let the characters and mywonderful, mysterious musetell me what to write. In short I'm not sure where the story will end up. But didn't someone once say, "Its not about the destination, but the journey."**

**Disclaimer: I will say this once and one time only, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did I would not be writing this fanfic, butthe plot is all mine. **

_**

* * *

September 2**_

_**I know I said I would help Harry find the horcruxes, but really, could Ron be any more of a pansy? He just infuriates me. Ronald Weasley has not changed one bit since our first year at Hogwarts. **_

_**Just yesterday, he and I got into an argument over some silly little thing. I can't even remember what it was now. I just know I'm not talking to him. Harry, he's been so patient with the search for the remaining horcruxes… and Ron and me. Maybe I should go see how he's holding up. Hermione **_

And that's how I started that fateful day. I wrote a quick entry in my journal. I still hadn't been able to write about Dumbledore's death, even though a year had passed. I left my room to go see Harry before Ron got up. As I walked down the hall to his door, the back of my neck tingled as a warning to me, something big was going to happen and soon. I only wished I had known what was to come.

**

* * *

AN: okay just a little teaser. More will come shortly. Maeve

* * *

Beta note: Hi everyone! awsome first chapter/prologue whatever... anyways I was lucky enough to be picked as a beta for this awsomely awsome fanfic by my good friend Maeve. So yeah, read the fanfic and if you have any questions/comments that Maeve can't answer, or about grammer and junk, find my e-mail in Maeve's profile or just e-mail her and she will pass it on. **


	2. Indian Summer

**A/N:** Okay dear readers I thought I would let you know that the chapter titles may seem a bit strange, but it is for a good reason. That reason is they all have something in common. The first person to guess what it is will get their own character in my next fan fic. I would like to update about once a week but reviews will get me to update sooner. I love getting reviews, even ifit is criticism. By the way _italics _are thoughts, this chapter and the next are in Hermione's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter.

* * *

When I opened my door to go down to Harry's room, things were eerily silent. _That's weird, usually the house is lively_. Over the year I spent at the Order's Headquarters, I had grown used to all the sounds in the old house. I now knew which floorboards creaked when stepped on. The Headquarters has become a second home to me. As I knocked on Harry's door I felt like I was being watched. I was about to turn around to look for that someone but Harry just then opened his door. 

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, surprised to see me this early.

"Oh, nothing really, just wanted to see how you were holding up after this past week. You know, with no new leads on the horcruxes. Would you like to talk about it?" I gently inquired him.

At that he led me into his room and motioned for me to sit down across from him. Harry started talking, but I quickly lost focus and began thinking of the hidden person in the hall. _Who was it spying?_ _Was it a Death Eater? Had they finally found us after a year? What did they want? Who did they want? Were they hoping to get Harry? Should I tell Harry about the person in the hall? Was there really even a person in the hall? Am I making it all up?_

"Hermione? Hermione?" I jolted back to reality. "You okay? You spaced out there for a moment. Penny for your thoughts," Harry told me as he withdrew an American Penny from his pocket.

Quick thinking told me to cover with just reflecting on my life in general, how it ended up here and where my life will go. I didn't want to lie to my best friend, but I also didn't want to worry him. I quickly concluded the lack of sleep drove me to imagine the person hiding in the hall earlier.

"What's the plans for today?" I questioned Harry, changing the subject.

"Since we don't have any new leads on the horcruxes, I thought maybe we should work on defensive spells," replied Harry.

"Sounds like a plan. I take it that Ron isn't up yet."

"No, I wish you two would stop the fighting."

"Fine, I'll go wake him up and apologize. Happy?"

"Thanks Mione," Harry said sweetly.

With that, I got up to head for Ronald's room. As much as I wanted Harry happy, I was not looking forward to talking to Ron at the moment. But I would apologize none the less.

Out in the hall I got the same creepy feeling that someone was watching me. I slowly looked around for the mystery person but found no one. The next room down from Harry's was Ron's room. I hesitantly knocked on his door, not wanting to be confronted by an angered Ron.

Ron was never a morning person and today was no different. It took a few knocks before I finally let myself in. I quietly made my way to his bed. "Ron, Ron," I whispered into his ear. Ron barely stirred. So I briefly shook him and said his name a bit louder this.

"Five more minutes, Mum," was all I got out of Ron this time.

"Ronald Weasley, get your lazy ass out of that bed right now!" I said in my best over-bearing mother voice. Ron immediately jumped out of bed as if it was on fire.

"What, what's wrong?… Mione what are you doing in here?" Ron was very flustered at my presence in his room.

"Good morning to you, too Ronald." Now he knew I was pissed, I only use Ronald when I'm mad at him.

Before he could say anything to me, I started rambling out an apology. After a few minutes I stopped and looked at him, trying to figure out he was thinking. The only thing I came up with was that I spoke too soon and too quickly._ Merlin! Now I have to say it all over again. That's exactly what I want to do. Why can't things just be easy?_

"I'm sorry for everything the last couple of days, Hermione. I didn't mean to get defensive about…. What were we arguing about anyways?" Ron had just left me speechless for the first time. _What do I say to that? Here I came to apologize and he apologized without me guilting him into it._

"It's okay Ron. That's why I'm here, I wanted to apologize to you also. Truce?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Truce. Now what's the reason of getting me up so early?"

"Harry wants to work on defensive spells today and I thought the sooner the better,"

"Hey, how do you think he's holding up? I mean, has he talked to you about Dumbledore's death or even Sirius's for that matter?" My voice was colored with concern for our best friend.

"I really don't know about Harry. He has seemed a bit depressed lately. What should we do?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something. Let's go have breakfast with Harry."

Ron got dressed and joined Harry and I in the kitchen for a quick bite to eat before we started practice dueling. I picked at my food, I was trying to figure out how to help Harry without him getting mad at Ron or me. I was coming up with nothing and by the way Ron looked, the same went for him. _Great our best friend needs our help and we can't think of how to help him. Some friends we are._

Everyone was silent until Harry left an uncontent sigh escape his lips. Both Ron and I looked up at Harry immediately after his sigh, waiting for him to say something.

"Guys, look I'm fine. Stop worrying about me." Harry told us, but I was not convinced. _I am tired of the whole "I'm fine" thing when he is so clearly not fine or in the realm of fine. Why can't he deal with his emotions?_

"Harry James Potter, how can you say you're fine? Have you even grieved for Dumbledore yet? Do you think we don't know you haven't stopped blaming yourself for Sirius's death!"

Ron was just starring with his mouth open, flabbergasted at my sudden outburst. Harry looked like he trying his hardest to bottle up his anger at my last comment. _What was I thinking? I'm supposed to help him, not yell at Harry and make him feel worse. This is just going to be the perfect day._

"Hermione, I don't know what to say to that and not kill you," Harry stated in a forced calm voice. Immediately I knew things just got a whole lot worse. "I think I just need some time."

"But, Harry you've had an entire year. And don't was the horcruxes mission as an excuse because you didn't to start right away. You could have waited until you came to terms with their deaths. Its still hard for me sometimes but I've accepted it now. I know both Sirius and Dumblesdore wouldn't want you running yourself into the ground because of the horcruxes. Relax and live your life." Harry stood up as if to defend himself, but thought better of it.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Just drop it, okay?" he pause to take a deep breath." Never mind on the spells today. I need to get out. I think a walk would do me good. And I don't even want to hear a word about, Hermione." With that Harry left the table and walked to the front door. Ron slowly looked over at me, like he wasn't sure what had just happen was real.

"That went real well," Ron sarcastically said after a few moments. I just gave him a death glare and also left the room. I headed toward the library to write what had just happened in my journal and to see if this time I could write about the lost of Dumbledore without breaking down into a sobbing mess, taking the final step in accepting his death.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think of this chapter. R&R, Maeve. 


	3. The Sleeping Flowers

**A/N:Sorry, I some how screwed up my chapters and put the wrong chapter up. I fixed it now and I will put up another chapter later tonight or tomorrow, Maeve. R&R**

* * *

I left the dining room to go to my bedroom to grab my journal. In the hall I felt the strange feeling again that I was being watched. Harry was mad at me and not in the house for me to call for his help. Ron, I couldn't call him up here to for the hidden person, anyways he would be more scared than me. So I decided to look myself. What I was doing was like a scene from a horror movie right where the killer comes out to murder a helpless girl. The only problem with that was I was the helpless girl. Deep in thought I didn't notice the little brown almost gold in color owl. The owl tapped in the window and saw me jump a foot in the air. When I realized that the tap was just an owl I felt foolish for getting scared so easily. I opened the window to let the owl in. The brown owl landed on my outstretched arm. I quickly untied the note from its leg. The owl flew out the window when I removed the note.

_Hermione,_

_I know that we have never been "close friends" and you have no reason to trust me, that's why I won't say who I am. But look beyond this, to Harry Potter's safety. He's in more danger now than ever. Don't let him leave the Headquarters. It's the one place all of you are safe at. I can't give you the details but be on guard. What was once said to us? Constant vigilance._

_Trust me,_

_An old friend_

_Who was this old friend? The friends had that knew where I was were Ron and Harry of course, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Not even my parents knew where I was. Who could it be?_

I reread the note and noticed the handwriting was a guy's handwriting, but it was unfamiliar to me.

Just then I remembered that Harry left for a walk. I ran downstairs shouting Ron's name. He met me at the bottom of the stairs by the door.

"Here, read this quickly!" I frantically said while opening the door.

"Can we trust this source?" Ron asked me.

"I'm not willing to risk Harry's safety because of it," I replied.

Ron followed me out the door. _Which way did Harry go?_ I racked my brain for a spell. Silently I said a spell. _Harry_ I thought _where is he? _I placed my wand flat on the palm of my hand. "Point me," I whispered, still thinking of Harry. The want pointed to the right. _Great, away from the city._

I started jogging in that direction with Ron by my side. We got to a secluded wooded area when I started calling for Harry.

I stopped jogging to listen for a reply. That's when I heard "Hermione? What do you want?" Harry was walking towards Ron and me.

"Mate, you alright?" Ron questioned Harry when he got closer.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's the problem though?" Harry demanded.

"Let's go back to the house and I'll explain everything there," I tried to reason with Harry. Harry just ignored me however.

"What's going on, Ron?" Harry asked again.

"Here, read this Harry," Ron told Harry as he handed the note I had given him earlier to read. "Hermione got it after you left," Ron continued while Harry read the note.

"An old friend? Who could that be?" Harry looked questioningly at me.

"That's it, I don't know! Nobody but you guys and the rest of the Weasleys know where we are. Oh, of course the Order knows too but I trust everyone in the Order except maybe Snape but he wouldn't put 'an old friend' and even still why didn't he just stop you himself?" I rambled on mostly to myself. _I still don't completely trust Snape after what happened to Dumbledore. I know now that Dumbledore told Snape if it came down to it Snape would have to kill Dumbledore and it did come down to it. I understand the reasons why Snape couldn't have saved Dumbledore but that doesn't make his death any less painfully. Right after it happened I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Snape, no one could. But then he proved himself and his loyalty to the Order to Mrs. Weasley and once he had her on his side it wasn't long before the rest of the Order knew of Dumbledore's request. I just can't let go that he killed Dumbledore. Dumbledore trust Snape with his life and it cost him his life. I mean Snape is supposed to be on our side! _

"Well, let's get back to the house guys," Ron stated snapping me back to reality. Just as we started back to the Headquarters I heard several faint pops. Immediately I spun around in fear, to come face-to-face with no doubt Death Eaters.


	4. A Word

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the mix up. Well anyway, enjoy and review, Maeve.**_

* * *

_

_Merlin, I had everything I could ever want. Women loved me, guys wanted to be me but none of them not even my so called friends knew the pressure of being the Dark Lord's right hand man's son. I was expected to become a faithful follower just like my father. And I going to be, that is until I was ordered to kill Professor Dumbledore._

_Now I spend my days in and out of meetings with... Voldermort, waiting around to be called on to visit. Merlin, how I hate my life now. But really what choice did I have? Refuse the Dark Lord and become a hunted man because I knew of their plans of live a life I hate. At least this way I can help fight for a cause I believe in. _

_I mean, for six years a muggle-born bested me in all the classes and... I suppose also in life. Except now there is a plan to destroy that. _

_What am I going to do? What **can** I do? If I tell Hermione I doubt she'll believe me. I can't contact Snape, its not safe right now, and have him tell her. I just guess I will scry to keep an eye on her and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. That will just have to work._

I quickly emptied my mind of all thoughts and feeling, my surrounds and worries. I opened my eyes to stare into the flame of a candle burning in my bedroom.

"Show me," I silently demand the bright orange blaze.

"Show me Hermione," I repeated to the fire.

Slowly a fuzzy outline of a person in a hall appeared. Shortly after it appeared it became clearer. I could make out the person was indeed Hermione. She was walking down the hall then she stopped right before a door. She moved to knock on the door but she looked around as if confused, almost as if Hermione was looking for someone. With a shake of her head she knocked on the door. Hermione gave the hall one last glance as the door opened revealing Potty. _What does she see in him, I mean he's just some bloke with some scar on his forehead._

_Was that weird feeling just there... jealously. No, can't be. Malfoys don't get jealous._

Hermione walked into what I assumed was Potter's room Hermione and Scarhead sat down. Then she got a faraway look in her eyes. I heard Potter call Hermione back to Earth. _I wonder what she was thinking about. Whatever it was had to be big for her to zone out like that._

"You okay? Penny for you thoughts," Harry said.

"What's the plans for today?" Hermione questioned Potter, changing the subject.

"Since we don't have any new leads on the horcruxes, I thought maybe we should work on defensive spells," Potter answered.

"Sounds like a plan. I take it that Ron isn't up yet."

"No, I wish you two would stop the fighting."

"Fine, I'll go wake him up and apologize. Happy?"

"Thanks Mione," he said sweetly.

Out in the hall again Hermione's face held the same confused look as before. I wonder if she felt someone scrying for her. I would say so by the look on her face, although she may not know it was scrying. Hermione knocked lightly on the door down from Harry's. Just as she opened that door a small pop broke my concentration. Before my eyes was my house-elf.

"Master, Mr. Crabbe and Goyle is here and wants to speak with Master," came from the trembling elf.

_Merlin, what do they want/ no doubt something stupid._

"Just tell them I am not taking visitors today. Have Crabbe and Goyle come back tomorrow," I told Kim, the house-elf.

With that she bowed, then disaparated from my room. I looked back to the flame before thinking that I should send Hermione some kind of note. I now have the perfect idea of what I should write.

_I know if I told Death Eaters were after her, she would freak. I mean who wouldn't? But if I said something about... Potty's safety, she would make sure he didn't leave the Headquarters. And for Hermione to do that, she would have to stay at the Headquarters._

_Hermione,_

_I know that we have never been "close friends" and you have no reason to trust me, that's why I won't say who I am. But look beyond this, to Harry Potter's safety. He's in more danger now than ever. Don't let him leave the Headquarters. It's the one place all of you are safe at. I can't give you the details but be on guard. What was once said to us? Constant vigilance._

_Trust me,_

_An old friend_

Just as I finished writing Hermione's note my left arm started burning, signaling that I was wanted. I quickly called for my owl, tied the note to it's leg and told it to find Hermione in the Headquarters.

And with a faint pop I left to meet "my Lord".


	5. Two Worlds

**A/N: I own nothing. Big shout out to my two wonderful betas, the story would be nothing without them. Any questions just leave me a message. Enjoy and review, Maeve.**

* * *

"Draco," I turned to see Crabbe and Goyle. They looked upset over the fact that I wouldn't speak to them earlier. _Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now._

"We must discuss our plans to make sure there aren't any mistakes this time. We can't afford anyone to mess up. The Order still doesn't know we are after Potter's mudblood. Let's keep it that way," Poliakoff directed us, looking pointedly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, what are we doing?" Goyle asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, what do you mean 'plans'?" added Crabbe.

"You two are useless. The plans are kidnapping that mudblood Harry Potter is friends with, Hermione Granger. We have only been working on this mission for two months now. Have you not been paying attention at these meetings?" Poliakoff finished fiercely. Poliakoff glared at Crabbe and Goyle when they do not produce an answer.

"I sent a note to that mudblood. It said to come meet me that I have information about certain 'plans' of our Dark Lord. Told her to meet me in the deserted forest outside of London at nine this morning. Which should be any moment now. All of us are going to meet the mudblood and bring her back to our Lord. Now this is a quick meeting. Go in, grab her, and leave. Now follow me," and with that Poliakoff left, having us follow him.

_Shit, this is not good; please let Hermione have not gotten that note. Merlin, what if she went to meet Poliakoff? What am I going to do? _

Then it came to me; _I will just have to kidnap her myself and take her into hiding… at Father's cabin._

_Why was I being so protective of Hermione? Hell, why did I want to protect **her** anyway? And what was that fluttery feeling I got every time I thought of Hermione? I can't think of these questions right now._

I apperated to a secluded wooded area. And then I saw her head whip around to face us. Fear evident in her eyes but she quickly pushed the fear to the side when she realized what she had to do. She pulled her wand out in the blink of an eye just as Potty and Weasel had done.

_If I want to do as I had planned I couldn't get hit with any curses and had to corner Hermione. Potty and Weasel can hold their own; even against Death Eaters._ So I started to throw harmless curses at Hermione and in doing so backed Hermione away from Potter, Weasley, and the Death Eaters. I stopped paying attention to the curses flying back and forth in the air from both Potter and Weasley and the Death Eaters. All my concentration was on not harming Hermione. After trying to corner Hermione for ten minutes I got her far enough away from Potter and Weasley that I could talk and reason with Hermione. My mind was desperately thinking of how to explain to Hermione what was going on.

"Hermione, I need you to listen to me carefully. What I am about to tell you is something very few know," I said as I lowered my hood.

"MALFOY?" Hermione interrupted me, "What do you want?" she finished impatiently but I could see fear in her eyes again.

"Just listen, okay. We don't have time to argue. Death Eaters were planning on kidnapping you as leverage against Potter," Hermione's face froze in fear, "don't worry I'm not going to take you to them. But we must get you into hiding for right now. Then you can go back to your precious Potter and Weasley after things calm down a bit, sound good?" I finished.

"But…. Why?" Hermione held a confused look," why are you doing this? I thought you hated me, why are you saving me?"

"For six years you did better than me. I was brought up to believe muggle-born couldn't do that, but you did. I don't hate you, a new found respect is more like it. But I definitely don't hate you," I didn't tell her about the weird feelings I had been having everything I think about her or the fact that I had been working with Snape for over a year now.

"Hiding? Where and for how long?" she demanded of me.

"I don't know, all I know is that if the Death Eaters get you, then they will win the war. I can't explain everything right now, you just need to trust me."

Hermione stared at me, I could see the internal battle through her chocolate brown eyes. "Fine, where to?" she finally said. "Just so you know I don't trust you and still don't like you." She stated after walking beside me for a few minutes.

"Good, because I don't like you either," I told her, but deep down I knew I was lying to myself.

"Fine."

"Fine," I started to walk faster, challenging Hermione to keep up. Amazingly she did, without trouble.

"Are we close yet?" I heard an annoyed voice next to me.

I spun around to face Hermione stopping so abruptly that it caused Hermione to become startled. "There's a hidden cabin my father had built before he was killed for questioning the Dark Lord's orders. It's not too much farther now." I told her in an icy tone. I started to walk again, expecting her to follow me. After a few moments we came to a small clearing. I pictured the two story cabin in my mind. A small gasp told me that the cabin appeared.

"Wow," Hermione said almost silently.

"I know, but it's not safe to be out here," I said as I walked up to the door. Light footsteps told me she was coming towards the door also. I opened the door and held it open for Hermione.

"Don't look so surprised that I have manners." Hermione quickly schooled her features. "I guess I should give you a tour, shouldn't I," I said mostly to myself.

"First things first though, some rules. Number one no magic. Or, I suppose, as little as possible because it can be traced. Number two, no going outside."

"What!" Hermione interrupted me, "No going outside? I have to stay in **here** withyou?"

"Yes, unfortunately we must stay inside. I'm not looking forward to it either."

"What about Harry and Ron? They will get worried that I'm missing. Can I at least owl them so they know that I'm alright?"

I thought about it for a moment. _If I say no she'll get mad, Potty and Weasel will probably go off in search for her and find trouble. Then all of this will be in vain. If I yes, I can't have her tell Potter where she is or who she is with. It will stop them from looking for her._ I sighed a yes.

"But you can't say you're with me or where you are. Just let them know you are safe and unharmed."

"May I have some parchment and a quill, please?"

"Follow me, this is the study. In that desk are a few rolls of parchment, an ink bottle and quill. I call the owl."

I took a look around the study. It had a few bookshelves lining the walls. The bookshelves were charmed to be linked with the library at the Malfoy Manor. All the books at the Malfoy Manor were accessible here at the cabin. The outer wall hah a window on each side of the bookcase. The opposite wall had the doorway separating the bookcase. To the right wall was the fireplace with a stone mantel above it. The wall opposing the fireplace had a hidden passage which Father had put in if we had ever needed to hide. The cabin itself was unplottable decreasing the risk of us being found.

I walked over to the window on the left of the bookcase, passing Hermione. I opened the window and whistled a high pitch quickly followed by a low pitch. Within a few second I saw my gold owl flying toward me.

I turned around, now facing the back of Hermione. Peeking over her shoulder I read what she had written.

_Harry and Ron,_

_Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly safe and unharmed. I can't tell you where I am at, but know I am not in any danger. You mist promise me you guys won't come looking for me and stay out of trouble. Tell Ginny I miss her already and I love her. I'll owl again soon and hopefully see you two again shortly. But until then, I love you._

_With all of my love, _

_Hermione_

Hermione signed her name and then looked up at me. "Meet your standards, Malfoy. I didn't say where I was of that I was with you although I don't think they would believe me anyway."

"Whatever, ready to send the letter?" I asked her as I gave the owl perched on my left arm. She looked curiously at the owl. _Shit, I should have known better than to use my owl again. I should have called Father's owl so she wouldn't recognize the owl I sent with the note earlier._

As Hermione tied the letter to David's leg she stated, "Nice owl, how long have you had it?"

"Since first year. He's handsome, isn't he?" I was trying hard to be more than just civil to Hermione.

As she went to the open window with David I couldn't help but wonder if she recognized the owl or not. And then, if she would draw the conclusion that I sent her the note.

Hermione turned away from the window to face me, "What now?" she quietly asked.


	6. Out of the Morning

**A/N: So I haven't written anything for this story in a long time, but recently started up again. In light of the return of my muse I'm posting this chapter.**

Will there really be a morning?

Is there such a thing as day?

Could I see it from the mountains

If I were as tall as they?

* * *

The small battle raged on between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and the four remaining Death Eaters. Ron managed to stun both Crabbe and Goyle within the first five minutes. Harry and Ron weren't the kind of boys to back down out of a fight but they knew if they didn't leave soon, they might seriously get hurt.

"Bragh," Harry whispered while thinking of Ron and Hermione, allowing him to speak to them with their minds.

"_Guys, we need to get out of here,_" Harry thought but only Ron heard that in his mind.

"_Hey Harry, where's Hermione? Now that I think about it, weren't there five Death Eaters? Where's the fifth one?"_

"_I don't know, but we can't stay here any longer Ron. We have to go back to the Headquarters. We need to go back and think of a plan."_

"_Okay, I guess. On the count of three."_

"_One..."_

"_Two…"_

"Three!"

They both disapparated back to the Headquarters. They walked into the house to be greeted by Ginny. Ginny knew something was wrong by their grim faces.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked, knowing the boys didn't have an answer for that.

"Well, what happened?" Ginny continued after a long moment of silence.

"Gin, let's go into the lounge for this." Harry said quietly as he slipped an arm around Ginny's waist leading into the room off to the left of the foyer. Once inside the lounge Harry sat down on the couch with Ginny on is right. Ron sat in the chair on the other side of Ginny.

"This morning at breakfast Hermione and I got into an argument," Harry started, looking guilty. "After which I stormed out for a walk. Before I got very far an owl flew towards me with a note from "someone who wants to help". The note said, 'Miss Granger, I have some information that I believe will be helpful to you and Mr. Potter. I know of plans the Dark ford has been working on for the past few months. Please meet me in the forest just outside of London at nine o'clock. Come alone and I will explain everything then.' Signed someone who wants to help. And that was the letter. So being mad at Hermione, I thought at least this could be a reason to be out of the house longer. I was just wandering around the forest when…"

"Hermione and I came running after him. Mione had received a letter warning us about Harry's safety," Ron continued for Harry as Harry pulled out the letter to show Ginny. Harry handed it to Ginny for her to read herself.

Ginny tool the letter and slowly read it making sure she read it right. "So, let me get this straight, Mione was sent two letters today. One told her to make sure all of us stayed inside and in the other letter they wanted her to meet up," Ginny said after a moment.

"Yeah, the letter I got was a trap, set by Death Eaters." Harry answered her.

"We started dueling and some time during the battle Hermione and one of the Death Eaters disappeared," Ron finished, looking down suddenly interested in the floor.

"Hermione and a Death Eater disappeared together?" Ginny quietly asked in disbelief. "What should we do?"

"I dunno, Gin, I just don't know, " Harry started, "The Death Eaters know I want her back and they will use her as leverage," thinking out loud. Just as Harry said this, a soft tap was heard at the window. The gold colored bird was tapping on the window with a message for Harry and Ron. Ron got up to open the window. The owl landed on the armrest of the couch. Harry opened the note as Ron walked over.

"Who's it from?" Rome questioned Harry.

"Mione here let me read it out loud.

'_Harry and Ron,_

_Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly safe and unharmed. I can't tell you where I am at, but know I am not in any danger. You mist promise me you guys won't come looking for me and stay out of trouble. Tell Ginny I miss her already and I love her. I'll owl again soon and hopefully see you two again shortly. But until then, I love you._

_With all of my love, _

_Hermione'_."

"Are you sure it's from her and she's alright?" Ginny gently asked. With a quick flick of his wand, Harry saw a hidden message on the note.

"It says, _I'm safe with a spy, no it's not Snape. Don't do anything stupid and I'll come back when things settle down."_

"So what now? We don't know where Mione is at or with whom. We can't go after any Death Eaters or this spy, can we?" asked Ron.

"We can't, but maybe Remus might have some ideas," Harry answered as he rose from the couch. Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked out of the lounge and across the hall to the study, where Remus was sitting. Remus was surrounded by papers and books, searching for anything that would help find the remaining horcruxes.

"Harry, what can I do for you?" Remus looked up after a minute.

"Well Remus, we have a problem. It involves Hermione." Harry replied, looking grim.


End file.
